Be Who You Are
by ICantRemberSodAll
Summary: She moved to the small town of Forks to be with her father, run a small business and escape the life she once knew. Unfortunately for her... life wasn't following the same plan.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own Twilight I'm just playing with the characters.

Seattle was a gloomy place in the winter months, the rain had been pouring down for the past couple of days now. Rain wasn't unusual in Seattle but with the amount they had been receiving she was surprised there had been no major floods in the area. Large puddles lined the streets but none large enough to cause road closures.

Lightening lit up the dark apartment causing a shiver to shudder through her. She didn't know why but ever since she'd woken up this morning she felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

Ever since she was a child she'd decided to trust her instincts when she woke one morning with the same feeling she decided to stay off school. She found out later that her ex-boyfriends car had been hit on the passenger side. The side she sat at every morning. When she'd found out what had happened, she couldn't help but be grateful to the instinct that she'd decided to listen to.

She knew realistically she had to get up and she was most likely being silly but she couldn't shrug off the feeling as the day went on. Something was going to happen she could feel it.

She gazed lazily at the photos that lined his mantel piece; that she'd forced him to place. She couldn't believe the man had no photos of his beautiful daughter lining his shelves for everyone to see. To her that was wrong. She knew men did it, her father had done it when she was a young girl. He'd told her that when she was visiting her mother it didn't feel as lonely, because her photo reminded him she'd be home soon.

The thought of her father made her heart tighten realising he was still alone in that big house she used to call home. Shaking her head she wiped a stray tear reminding herself he wasn't alone, his friends daughter came everyday to clean and cook him meals. She was looking after him. Not her.

She reminded herself to call him once the game had finished; she knew better than to disturb him whilst a game was on. She'd made that mistake once before and she refused to do it again. She loved her father dearly but he had truly put her off watching any type of sport on tv.

She could picture him now. Feet up, remote in one hand and a beer in another. The cursing that she scolded him for when his team was losing and his loud cheering when his team was winning. She smiled weakly wondering if these habits continued whilst she wasn't there.

Banishing the thoughts of her father to the back of her mind she continued to scan the lounge. She couldn't call the place a home because it didn't feel like one. It was too perfect. The only glimpse of normalcy in the place was Elizabeth's room which even for a twelve month old seemed too perfect.

The bin was never full with nappies; you could hardly smell the talcum powder that was placed on her behind. It lacked anything that would resemble a home in her mind and no matter how much she tried to change it she knew she couldn't, he wouldn't allow it.

She remembered when she first walked into the apartment she'd expected so much more. She didn't know what exactly but she didn't feel like she belonged here but she stuck it out for him because she knew this was how he was and she loved him for it anyway.

A small smile graced her lips as she heard his hurried steps coming down the corridor, she was about to turn when she heard the door slam open making her jump.

"Why!" He yelled, emerald eyes blazing with rage. "Why would you do this to me?"  
"What are you talking about?" She asked her eyes wide and confused.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he hissed stalking towards her, his fist clenched at his sides.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. They'd all warned him about her, but he'd refused to listen to them, believing that this woman would be different from all the other vile creatures that tried to cling to him for his money.  
He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

"Do I look that stupid to you?!" He yelled.

Jumping back in fright she watched him with eyes wide. She didn't understand what had happened in the short hours they'd been apart. He'd left her a note reminding her of their plans for this evening and how he'd soon return to her.

"Edward I don't understand!" She cried. "What have I done?"

"Did he hire you to sleep with me and then you'd both take me for everything?" He asked a deadly calm in his voice.

"You hired me Edward. I have no idea what the hell you're on about" She shouted back, finally losing her cool as acquisitions were thrown at her.

"Why must you play me for a fool?" He snarled as he closed the distance between the two of them. "Do you not think I'd find out? That you meeting up with this man whilst you looked after my daughter would never reach me! How dare you treat me like a fool!"

"What man Edward? What man? You keep yelling at me and not telling me what I have done!" She was trapped now he had her pinned to the wall with no escape.  
"James Hunter" eyes wide and manic, he glared down at her, his hands gripping her arms tightly. "Who did you think I meant the fucking tooth fairy?"

Looking at the man who stood before her she couldn't believe the lies that he had believed and the hatred in his eyes that was directed towards her.  
She knew by looking at him no matter what she said he wouldn't believe it. She felt herself wince in pain from his grip, knowing it would leave marks.

She'd done nothing wrong, she knew she hadn't. She didn't care that none of his family believed her. They never liked her anyway and even though that had hurt at first she'd learnt to accept it and ignore it. The fact he was stood there and had believed the lies he'd been told about her that he'd sworn he'd never believe, he finally had.

"You really believe I'd do something to swindle you out of money?" She whispered looking away from his face; she couldn't bare to see him look at her with so much hate.

Eyes widening at the question he let go of her, he walked towards the bay window that looked over the city, his hands pulling at his mop of bronze hair.

"Fuck!"

Wiping tears that fell from her cheeks she knew the answer. He didn't believe her, she'd been used as pawn in whatever game James Hunter had been playing and it seemed he would win and Edward would lose.

"Leave" he snarled gripping his hair tightly so he wouldn't raise another hand towards her. "If you ever step foot near me or my child so god help me, I will ruin you."

Rage suddenly boiled inside her. How dare he threaten her? She'd done nothing but love this man and his child since she'd met him a year ago. Now he had the nerve to judge her without listening to her side of the story. He'd chosen to listen to the lies of others instead of asking her first.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "How fucking dare you Edward Cullen. You may believe these lies but know this, when the truth does come out and you realise I did nothing but love you. Don't you dare come anywhere near me" she marched towards the door she gripped the handle tightly before uttering. "Or I'll ruin you"

The slamming of the door echoed throughout the apartment and it took all it had in him to not run and continue the confrontation. He would never open his heart to a woman again. Nor would he allow anyone apart from his mother and sister to get too close to his daughter.

He couldn't believe he'd listen to them about hiring a nanny. A nanny that could of brought his company to its knees if Jenks hadn't spotted the transfers of money out of his smaller accounts.

He never felt so much rage towards one person in his whole life. He couldn't believe he'd allowed such a person to care for his daughter, lord knows what could of happened to her.

He'd never meant to take their relationship to another level. He'd meant to keep it at a strictly professional level but after a hard day of work and too many whiskeys later, he'd found himself in her bed naked with her by his side.

It was then their relationship had begun to change, Elizabeth was only two months old at the time.

At first they'd taken it slowly they'd fucked another two times before he asked her on a date. Feeling as though he owed it to her to try to give their relationship a go for his daughter's sake. He noticed Lizzie had grown to love her the way she would a mother. He knew she needed a mother figure and considering he had started a relationship with the only one she had known he needed to attempt to make it work.

He found that he enjoyed her company to the point that he sought it out to discuss the trying day he had at the company. Then he would whisk her away to take his frustrations out on her body, the way both of them enjoyed.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid his father had taught him never to mix business and pleasure and he had done exactly that.

Never again.

No. From here on out it would just be him and Lizzie, no woman would ever be good enough for them.

**AN: All mistakes are mine. I have no beta and I don't intend to have one so constructive criticism is welcome.  
Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A/N: Twilight isn't mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your cute little ass down these stairs right now."

"One minute sweetie pie!" she called down the stairs.

Her eyes raked over the piles of boxes that had begun to pile high in her father's guest bedroom. Her aim of the day was to take all of the boxes to her store, but her best friend seemed to have other ideas. Sighing, she flicked the light off and walked down the stairs, it was comforting to know that even if she couldn't get it done today she had the next few days off work to finish the job.

She glanced at her outfit which consisted of light grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Sighing she pulled her long dark locks into a high ponytail leaving the few strands that manage to escape to frame her face.+++1

Walking down the stairs she glanced aimlessly at the photos that lined the wall standing out against the neutral colour she'd decorated her father's hallway. Staring at one in particular of her and her red headed sister she smiled sadly at the happiness on both of their faces. Shaking her head she moved towards the kitchen were her best friend stood looking through the cupboards.

"I hate that big fool you call a best friend," Leah huffed as she entered the room.

"Why what has he done now?" She asked crossing her arms and leaning against the archway.

Leah and Jakes relationship had always been an awkward one to understand. Bella had known both of them since childhood and still found their relationship a headache.

It had started when they were little and Jake had given himself the role of protector which meant if he didn't approve of someone he wouldn't out right say it but he'd start to sabotage dates the girls went on.

Unfortunately for Leah she had to bare the brunt of Jakes protectiveness because they both went to the same school on the reservation whereas Bella went to the one in Forks and would only see them after school or on weekends.

"What hasn't he done?" She scoffed back flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. "That jackass was supposed to fix my car by today because I'm meeting Jared in Seattle. So when I come to collect it the garage is shut and my car is stuck in the same place it was three days ago."

Rolling her eyes she knew Jake didn't 'approve' of Jared and he thought by keeping Leah's car away from her would eventually stop her from going to see him. Yet, he seemed to forget that by keeping her car from her would end very badly for him.

"You know it's just his weird way of trying to protect you… Even if it will end badly for him," she laughed. "Why did you tell him where you were going anyway? You know how he gets."

"He's Facebook stalking me again," Leah scoffed and muttered something under her breath. "I don't want to talk about that idiot anymore."

"When you both admit your feelings for one another my life will be so much easier," she teased as Leah threw a rolled up towel at her. "If you're not doing anything today you can happily help me move some boxes to the shop. I think Charlie wants his spare bedroom back."

"Well I guess I'll have to then," Leah sighed dramatically. "I'll give Jared a ring in a bit to let him know."

Smiling both girls ran up the stairs and began to load boxes into Bella's monster of a red truck. The red Chevy avalanche had been a gift from her grandmother for her sixteenth birthday. The two thousand and three vehicle had only been a year old when her grandma decided she'd rather be driven around in it by her granddaughter than drive it herself.

In reality she knew it had to do with the incident of Jessica Stanley leaving her in Port Angeles the month before. They'd gone dress shopping for Mike Newton's birthday party which everyone had been invited too when Jessica had left Bella in the changing room and gone home.

For some reason Jessica thought that by leaving the Chiefs daughter and claiming that Bella had refused to come home with them would lead him to stop Bella from going to the party.

Unfortunately for Jessica, Chief Swan knew his daughter well and had a few choice words with Mr Stanley which meant Jessica would not be going to Mikes party.

The next school years that followed were awkward in the friendship group, Lauren who had despised Bella had naturally taken Jessica's side and Angela had taken Bella's leaving the boys to make awkward conversation with them all.

She didn't understand Jessica's hate towards her. She'd made it clear at their previous sleepovers she didn't like Mike in that way and Jessica could do whatever she wanted.

When Mike did eventually start paying attention to her it only seemed to make her worse. If Mike walked next to Bella she would barge her way between them, if he sat next to her then she'd sit on his lap and eat his face. The list was endless. It wasn't until Leah threatened to cut off her long bottle blond hair that she finally backed off and allowing Bella to enjoy her final year at high school with only the occasional snide remark and glares.

.

"Oh my god," Leah whispered. "This place is amazing! How did you manage to find the time to do all this?"

Smiling, Bella looked around at all the hard work she'd put into getting the shop ready over the past couple of days. The walls were painted a light blue to contrast the usual gloomy weather outside. Whilst the furniture was a teak colour to stand out against the white marble floor. Canvas photos lined the wall that her friend Angela had taken in Forks. She'd managed to capture the beauty of the town that people managed to overlook on a regular bases. It didn't hurt that she was also advertising Angela's work which her friend was grateful for.

Angela had been one of her only true friends since Bella had moved to be with her father at two years old.

When she had turned sixteen Charlie had decided to sit Bella down and explain to her why her mother was absent from her life since she was four years old.

Her mother Renee had decided it would be better for her daughter, as well as herself to make sure she had a stable upbringing. So she signed away her rights to her daughter believing she would be better off with her father. This really meant that Renee could party and find herself a young rich man without having to worry about being rejected because she was a young single mother.

When it was Bella's third birthday Renee announced she was dating an upcoming baseball player and that she couldn't come to see Isabella until the following month. When Renee did turn up he hadn't been expecting her to turn up drunk and claiming that Phil was going to break up with her and that she didn't know what to do.

She had stayed a few days before yet again leaving and ditching the family that loved her foolishly.

His mother had been disappointed in him for allowing her to hurt him again. His mother hated Renee ever since he had introduced them when they began to date at seventeen. Renee came from a stuck up family that believed that they were better than everyone else. So it came as no surprise when they kicked their daughter out at the age of eighteen when she gave birth to Isabella.

The next blow to him and their daughter was two months later when she announced she was pregnant with Phil's child and that she wanted Isabella back so they could be one big happy family.

What Renee didn't expect was to Charlie to flat out refuse the silly fantasy, he knew the likelihood of their relationship lasting had the same odds his did. So he wasn't allowing his daughter to be dragged back into the dysfunctional relationships with her mother.

When Renee wouldn't stop calling him and blaming him for stressing her out whilst she was pregnant he finally allowed her more time with her daughter, which meant the four weeks a year was moved to six weeks. Which to everyone around them knew it was less than what she deserved with the daughter she had neglected.

She could remember Billy Black and her father discussing how it was only a matter of time before she dumped her new child on her husband when she found a new exciting adventure.

Sadly, no one thought Phil Dwyer would be the exact same as Renee had been with Charlie, maybe it was karma coming back around to show Renee how much she had hurt Charlie when she had left with no word. The only difference was Phil had not only left Renee but his four month old daughter Vanessa Emma Dwyer. He'd left the papers demanding a DNA test to find out the paternity of Vanessa.

Suspiciously she stopped calling to keep updated on Bella a month later. Charlie had tried to get in contact with her but she refused to answer his phone calls and sent them to voice mail. He grew angry that she didn't bother to phone and say happy birthday to their daughter when she turned four. What he didn't expect was at the end of September to be rudely awakened in the early hours of the morning.

It was three o'clock in the morning when a loud bang came from his front door. Jolting him awake Charlie jumped for his gun which he kept on a hook out of Bella's reach. The only light in the room was the white screen of the TV he glanced towards the shadow that was on the porch. His keens ears listened out for any sound of his daughter being awoken.

_Ever since she had begun to live with him permanently, he'd moved his weapons out of her reach, his mother had been demanding of it and refused to leave his house till she knew her granddaughter was safe and sound._

_He'd made sure to do it as quickly as possible considering his mother was reminding him that she'd never liked Renee and the only good thing from their relationship was Isabella. He could take so much nagging before he snapped and to avoid a conflict with his mother, he did all her suggestions to keep the peace as she'd gracefully offered to look after her granddaughter whilst he was working._

_Moving cautiously towards the door he held his gun in one hand he pointed the barrel towards the door and grunted "Who is it?"_

_"Charlie? It's me Renee, please open the door," came a whisper of an all too familiar voice._

_Putting the gun down within reaching distance he opened the door and was shocked to see his ex-wife looking run down with a bundle in her arms._

_"What do you want Renee?" He hissed. "It's three o'clock in the morning! If you're here for Isabella you've got no chance, she belongs with me."_

_"I know Charlie," She whispered tears pooling in her eyes. "I have no were else to go, I came to see if my parents would help me out but they slammed the door in my face."_

_Sighing he opened the door wider letting her in. Even though the woman had broken his heart when she'd left him four years ago she'd also given him the greatest gift he'd ever had._

_"I swear to god Renee if you pull any funny business I'll track you down and lock you up for as long as you live." He hissed._

_The feeble woman nodded quickly before entering the house. He studied her appearance as she placed the bundle of blankets on the sofa softly, part of him was curious to see if her new child looked like Isabella but he resisted the urge to go look knowing it wasn't his place._

_Her appearance shocked him as he was used to seeing her with her short brown locks styled and her face plastered in make-up. This time her hair was matted, face bare and her clothes were baggy instead of the usual skin tight._

_"Why did you come to me?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He watched her bite her lip and play with her hands._

_"I had nowhere to go," She whispered again. "My parents refuse to see me, Phil has all but abandoned me and the only person I felt I could turn to was you."_

_He felt anger begin to bubble in his veins before he could say anything she held her hand up stopping him short._

_"I know I hurt you Charlie and I've hurt Isabella but I turned to you because before all of this you were my best friend. I'm deeply sorry for what I've done but please just let me stay and in the morning I'll go and try and talk to my parents again. I wouldn't of come here but I couldn't stay out in the rain with Nessie"_

_Rubbing his eyes tiredly he repressed the urge to yell at her knowing that no matter what he said she would never listen to him. He'd had countless of arguments with her over the years and he'd stopped wasting his breath on her. As long as she kept her promises to her daughter he had no issue with her anymore._

_"You can take the spare bedroom," he said emotionlessly. "It's fortunate I have tomorrow off otherwise I wouldn't allow you to stay."_

_Without another word he flicked off the TV, placed his gun back on the shelf, locked the door and began to walk up the stairs to check on his daughter._

_"Charlie," he heard her whisper as he was halfway up the stairs._

_"Thank you."_

_Nodding he kept his eyes on the stairs in front of him. "I'm not doing it for you Renee. If you didn't have that innocent mite with you, I wouldn't have let you in."_

_Without another word he continued his journey up the stairs, he felt uneasy as he thought about the morning that was to come. He just prayed his mother never found out he let her stay._

.

_It came as no surprise to Charlie that when he awoke the next morning Renee was nowhere to be seen. He'd checked the guest room and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. He began to wonder if he'd scared her off with his confession. It made him angry that she had imposed on him and couldn't take the time to see her daughter when she woke up._

_Feeling anger at himself for allowing her to make that mistake he grumbled under his breath as he walked towards his daughter's room._

_"Belly boo," he called to the little lump under the covers. "Time to wake up or you're going to sleep the day away."_

_He watched amused as grumble came from under the my little pony cover. He could just make out the little whine telling him she'd see the sun later. She definitely took after her mother when it came to waking up, his little monkey could sleep through an earthquake._

_Taking the duvet from her he looked down at the dark brown curly hair splayed all over the pillow. She was curled tightly in a ball, her eyelids shut tightly hiding her chocolate orbs from the imposing light._

_"Daddy!" She whined trying to grasp for the duvet._

_Chuckling he lifted up her small frame and marched out of the room with her. "Breakfast time!" He sang looking down at her as she squinted up at him._

_"Daddy bad," she muttered holding her arm over her eyes to block out the light._

_"If daddy's bad then I guess Bella won't want to play with Jacob today," he laughed. "Guess daddy will have to go in a time out."_

_"No, no, no!" She gasped, eyes now widening as she tore her arm away from her eyes. "Daddy is a good daddy. So no time out for daddy!"_

_"Ok then Belly," he laughed placing her on the chair in the kitchen. His laughed was cut short when a loud cry began from the living room._

_Eyes wide he ran in the room with Bella hot on his tail. His eyes zeroed in on the little bundle on his sofa and the piece of paper on the arm chair._

_"Renee!" He yelled in vain hope, he knew she wasn't here._

_"Daddy why is there a baby in the house?" Isabella asked as she climbed on the sofa in order to get a good look at the baby in her father's arms. "It looks squishy."_

_"This is your sister Belly," he answered, trying to calm his nerves as he bounced the baby in his arms to settle her. "Your mum wanted to introduce you to her."_

_"Mummy was here?" Bella asked her eyes lighting up making his heart break._

_It hurt him that even though her mother had practically abandoned her Bella still saw the good in her mother. He had guessed it was the childhood innocence and that she didn't fully understand yet but as she grew older it was still there. Even as he told her mummy wasn't coming she'd still ask if she'd see her soon._

_"Yeah mummy was here, but she had to leave to go see grandpa and grandma," he answered he hoped it was the truth. Even though Renees parents had kicked her out, they had asked for access to see their granddaughter when she had returned to live with her father. Charlie had allowed them too as long as they didn't fill his daughter with their snobbery comments._

_"Will she be back?" She asked him innocently whilst playing with her sister's tiny hand._

_"Maybe," was all he could say to her. "Why don't you run upstairs and get cleaned up whilst I get in touch with mummy."_

_Nodding her head she ran up the stairs to the bathroom whilst Charlie turned his attention to the note._

_._

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry for doing this but I had no choice. Vanessa is your daughter and I'm sorry for keeping this from you all these months but I had no choice. I had to tell everyone the dates were wrong and she was overdue when she wasn't. I'd slept with Phil the day before I came to visit Isabella and I'm sure you know what happened then._

_I'm so sorry but Phil was offering me more than either of us could of given her together. I know I failed Isabella but I was hoping it wouldn't be the same for Vanessa. My plan was working perfectly when she was born because she looked so much like me that Phil believed she was his. It wasn't till a few weeks ago he began to become suspicious when her features showed more of you than him. I thought I could sway him saying he looked like my uncle until he noticed the photos I kept of Isabella._

_I know what I've done is wrong but I'm hoping this will make it right. I've left a note for both girls that I hope you will give them when they are old enough to understand why I've left and that I will always love them but I just can't be the mother they want me to be._

_I hope you understand. I tried to turn to my parents first but they refused to acknowledge me until I told you the truth._

_I love you and I always will just not how you want me too._

_I'm sorry Charlie._

.

_Scrunching the note in his fist he looked down at the daughter he didn't know he had. He was just thankful Phil had worked it out before he missed out on any more time with his daughter._

_The anger he felt towards Renee bubbled inside him. How dare she keep his daughter from him just because of the money another man had to offer. When Renee had first told him she was pregnant a part of him had always wondered if there could have been a chance that he was the father. It wasn't until she told him she'd slept with Phil before him and that the dates worked out he was the father that he allowed himself to forget and just concentrate on his daughter._

_He didn't know how he felt at the time knowing that Isabella would have a half-sister and not a full one. He'd always hoped that he and Renee could have worked it out until she dropped the bomb shell on him that she was having another man's baby it made him grow up and see the reality of their situation._

_Glancing down at the emerald orbs that looked back at him he was shocked to see his mother's features on her face. The wild auburn locks were the biggest give away in her features that showed she was his. He knew most of Renee's relatives had naturally straight hair whereas all of his mother's relatives had naturally curly hair. This gene was passed down to both of his daughters it seemed. The only feature prominent of Renee were their build and facial features._

_Sighing, he knew he had a very difficult phone call ahead of him. Placing the now calm baby down the sofa he reached for the phone._

_"Hello mother, I have some news…"_

.

Snapping back to the present she couldn't help but be amused by the thought of Grandma Swan ripping her father a new one. She remembered that her dear grandma refused to let her son forget how stupid he was when he left her down stairs unattended.

"Earth to Bella," Leah said waving her hand in front of her friends face. "What has got you all spaced out?"

"Nothing, just thinking about when my dad told me how Grandma Swan ripped him a new one over what my mum did," Bella smiled amused.

"I remember my mum telling us that you're grandma stayed with your dad in case he let anyone else in his house without her permission," she laughed.

"I don't think she'll ever let that go, you know."

"Me either."

"I wonder how my sister is," Bella mused whilst unpacking the boxes they'd successfully moved into the store.

"Why would you be thinking about that little brat?" Leah asked wrinkling her nose. "I'd of thought that with her not being around you'd enjoy the peace and quiet before she returns like a tornado leaving nothing but devastation behind."

Rolling her eyes she decided to ignore the bitter insult towards her sister. There was a lot of tension between Nessie and Leah that she was better left out of. She loved both her sister and best friend but when it came down to choosing she knew it wouldn't end well for her in either outcome.

"You know she'll be back in town soon, she wanted to see my mum and well we both know how she is when she returns so all I can say is spend a week or two in Seattle for me." Bella pleaded, to anyone else it would of seem as if she was being half serious but to Leah she knew her best friend was hoping for less drama than what was expected.

"It isn't me you'll have to worry about its more about your other best friend."

Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair dreading the confrontation between her sister and her friend. It was no secret that Jake was head over heels in love with Nessie, but sadly for Jake, she seemed to have taken more traits from their mother than any of their family had hoped for.

"We'll deal with it when it happens. Till then be an amazing best friend and help me move these boxes into the kitchen?" Bella asked batting her eyelids for affect.

Laughing at her friends dramatic antics she swatted her ass. "Oh how you persuade me with your flirtation Miss Swan."

"Come on Clearwater help me and I'll make you a cake," she winked. "I'll make sure it is chocolate."

"With chocolate butter cream and you have a deal."

"Deal."

"So is that everything?"

Glancing round the store Bella couldn't help but be proud of all the hard work not only her, but her friends and family had put into redecorating the rundown store.

"Yeah I think so, I just need to get the uniforms sorted then we'll be ready for opening on Monday," She grinned.

"Right in time for tourist season!" Leah laughed. "Perfect timing as always Miss Swan."

"Why thank you Miss Clearwater," she said mockingly curtsying. "You're praise is one of the highest honours in all of Forks."

Both girls burst into laughter as they paraded round the newly furnished store.

When they eventually calmed down both girls lounged in one of the three booths that lined the right hand side wall.

"So who have you hired then?" Leah asked curiously. She'd been helping Bella with all preparations of the store but had been away when she was interviewing people for full time and part time positions.

"Well Tanya Denali and Angela for full time positions and a young girl called Bree Tanner from the high school for a part time one," Bella shrugged. "I didn't know Tanya was back in town so I was really surprised when she turned up for an interview. She looked… really different."

"Different? How?"

"Remember how I looked when I came back to live with my dad?"

Leah shuddered remembering how broken her friend looked when she'd returned to Forks after living in Seattle. Charlie had phoned her and Angela begging them to come and help him with his daughter. When they both arrived they had never seen their best friend look so lifeless and broken.

It had taken just over six months to get Bella back to some sort of normalcy and they'd all sworn never to speak about the experience unless absolutely necessary.

"You don't think the same thing happened to her do you?" Leah whispered watching her best friends' reaction carefully to make sure she didn't over step the line.  
"I'm not sure," she whispered. "It wasn't the same kind of reaction but whatever it was is bad."

Glancing out the window Bella stared as it began to rain outside. She worked hard trying to repress the memories that were trying to resurface. Taking a deep shuddering breath she gave a weak smile towards her friend who was watching her with uncertainty.

"I'm fine Leah," she smiled weakly. "I'm getting better at dealing with it honestly."

"I know," Leah nodded. "Come on lets lock up and you can bake me that cake you promised me."

Bursting into laughter Bella threw a napkin at her. "You know how to cheer me up don't you."

"It's a talent what can I say," Leah winked. "Now get your little booty into that kitchen and make me food wench."

"Yes mam," she saluted and walked towards the kitchen. "I can break in my new kitchen."

"The small things make you happy I guess."

**A/N: So what do you think? I know there was no Edward but he'll return soonish! I thought I'd just introduce the Swan side for this chapter and lay the foundation for the rest! I'd also like to praise anyone who does a chapter over 1K. I had such a hard time figuring out the dates and what I'd put in and what I hadn't! Well done to anyone who can easily keep track because I can't without my notebook!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

AN: I don't own Twilight.

"It's opening day bitches!" Leah hollered whilst pouring champagne into the glasses that littered the bar.

In order to celebrate the opening of her café, Bella had decided to offer anyone that came into her cafe a glass of champagne or orange juice in order to say thank you for being one of her first customers.

"You do realise it's half seven in the morning right?" Angela asked bemused as she placed the freshly baked cakes in the display cabinet.

All three girls had spent their entire Sunday in the shop cooking and preparing for the following day. Bella had been calm about the opening until Angela let slip she had put an advertisement in the local papers and had created a group on social media in order to spread the word. She'd checked the page Angela had set up on Facebook and gasped in horror that more people than she had been expecting had written that they would be attending her opening.

"I've tried to reason with her before… It doesn't work," Bella laughed as she brewed the coffee trying to tame her nerves. "At least she's pouring orange juice as well and hasn't drunk the whole bottle."

All three girls stood around the counter wearing the brand new uniforms Bella had bought. It consisted of light blue t-shirts with Charlie's written in red italics on the left breast and it was paired with black slacks and pumps.

Bella had chosen to name her café after her father as he'd been the most supportive person in her life, asides from her grandmother. He'd never given up on her or her sister, even though she was sure there had been times when he felt overwhelmed when living with two teenage girls. She felt that even by naming the café after him, it still wasn't enough to repay him for all he had done for her, but for now it was the least she could do.

"You know what would be great with this champagne?" Leah asked placing her empty glass on the table and eyeing up the display cabinets. "Cake."

Both Angela and Bella blinked at one another and burst into laughter as Leah looked at them smiling sweetly. Ever since they'd been old enough to drink Leah had always been the one to drink at an unreasonable time and then persuade both Bella and Angela to join her crazy antics which usually ended in them riding in the back of Charlie's cruiser.

She was sure Leah's mother was glad she never went to college.

"I think she's going crazy," Angela whispered into Bella's ear as they watched Leah open another bottle of champagne.

"Nah, she's just an alcoholic." Bella laughed.

"You know I'm stood right in front of you guys?" Leah asked. "And I'm not an alcoholic… I just enjoy the taste of alcohol… and the happy buzz it gives me."

Shaking her head Bella double checked that everything was in order for her opening day, she'd hardly slept a wink of sleep last night as she was too anxious about the morning to come. She'd created endless lists and had been double checking them all morning in order to assure herself everything was perfect.

"Who do you reckon our first customer will be?" Angela asked excitedly.

"My bets on Mrs Stanley and her ugly daughter," Leah guessed rubbing her hand on her chin. "They'll give your store a rating on Facebook before they've even tasted anything."

"Thanks for that," Bella glared. "My dad is technically the first customer, he ordered the breakfast special before I even left the house."

All three girls cracked up at the thought of Charlie waiting by the front door to tell his daughter his order before he even stepped in the store. They all knew out of everyone in the town he'd be their best customer.

"Just breakfast?" Leah gasped mockingly. "He didn't have lunch and dinner planned out too?"

"No I think he'll go off whatever smells nice when he walks in on his breaks."

Ever since she was old enough to cook on her own she'd found that she enjoyed making meals for her father. It gave her a piece of mind knowing that he wasn't always eating unhealthy food at the diner and would always have a balanced diet. Grandma Swan had taken it upon herself to teach both her and Nessie how to cook simple meals so they'd never be as useless as their father in the kitchen.

Bella had found that cooking was a task that she enjoyed so she continued and asked her father for cooking books in order to make more adventurous meals. Whereas Nessie had learnt the basic meals and taken her interests elsewhere. This left Bella to be the chief in the Swan household and she'd found pleasure in knowing everyone was well fed.

When she first moved to Seattle she would come home every weekend to make both her father and sister had vegetables in their diets. She knew them well enough to know they'd be visiting the diner and local takeouts instead of cooking.

It wasn't until he began dating Leah's mother Sue, that she backed off and allowed him to enjoy another woman's cooking. Even if she was a bit apprehensive at first, she knew her father needed to have company of other woman instead of his two daughters and mother.

Sue was married to Charlie's friend Harry and a few years ago he died of a heart attack which devastated Sue, Leah and her younger brother Seth.

At first everyone had their opinions on their relationship, with Nessie holding the biggest grudge against her father. It wasn't until Bella pointed out that he'd been alone since they were kids and he deserved some happiness in his life that Nessie began to come around to the idea that her father had finally found someone.

The relationship between Nessie and Sue was still strained but everyone figured it would always be. Though when the family got together for meals the atmosphere was more relaxed than it had been in the beginning which everyone was thankful for.

"You ready Bells?" Leah asked excitedly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You need to unlock the door!"

Nodding Bella moved towards the shop door she placed the key in the hole and slowly turned it. The clicking of the lock filled the silence. Letting out a large breath she turned the sign around that now displayed that Charlie's was now open for business.

Turning she looked at both girls and smiled widely.

"Charlie's is now open for business."

**.**

"So do you fancy going to Port Angeles tonight?" Leah asked. "They're showing Iron man two again, you know how much you love Robert Downey Jr."

"Can't sweetie," Bella sighed as she sipped a mug of coffee. "I can't leave Tanya on her own, Mrs Stanley is having her weekly book club meeting and has decided my café is the perfect place to host it."

She knew she shouldn't have sounded so disheartened but there was only so much of Mrs Stanley's voice you could tolerate. The woman had organised the 'book club' in order to stay on top of the town's gossip. When they had arrived last week for their first meeting she spent more time hiding in the back than at her counter.

She knew it was wrong so she decided to have Tanya work alongside her so she could at least have some company in order to tolerate the banshees that had invaded her café.

The store had been open for three weeks now and her business was blossoming with the help of social media. Angela had taken it upon herself to advertise the café to walkers who ventured to forks in large numbers and offered them lunch time and dinner time deals. They'd been in talks with other local business to help bring more profit to the small town.

"I feel for you," Leah laughed. "You should join in and remind dear Irene that her daughter is usually the town gossip. What kid is she up to now? 4 or 5?"

"She only has two, but Angela was telling me that she saw her in the pharmacy picking up a pregnancy test," Bella whispered keeping her eye on the door to make sure no one overheard them. "She also overheard Lauren saying it might not be Mikes"

"Really?" Leah gasped. "It's ironic she'd sleep with someone else but will go bat shit crazy if he even looks at another woman."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, it was no surprise when Jessica got pregnant at the end of high school. She openly admitted in the gym one day she did it on purpose because Mike had been applying to colleges on the other side of the country. They'd all joked that he was planning to get away from her and psychotic ways.

"Must be in the family," Leah mused. "I feel sorry for their kids."

"Who's kids?" Tanya asked as she walked into the store and plopped her bag on the counter.

"Jessica Stanley's brats," Leah said. "We're just saying how her mother is crazy, she is crazy, so the kids have no hope."

"Try living across from them," Tanya muttered rolling her eyes. "She threatened me for getting the post in my jeans and tank top. She said I was trying to use my body to woo her husband."

"That bitch is crazy and probably jealous of your boobs," Leah nodded eyeing up Tanya's well developed chest. "If she gives you anymore trouble just go get your mail in your underwear, I totally would."

"We know you would," Bella laughed. "Sadly, I need her mother's custom so please don't take Leah's advice."

"No problem," Tanya smiled. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ignore Leah and do you mind making the sandwiches for tomorrow?" Bella asked. "We have a coach party of forty hikers who want soup and sandwiches."

Tanya nodded and disappeared into the kitchen blushing as Leah wolf whistled after her. It was no question that some of the older residents of Forks believed Leah to be a lesbian which only encouraged her to continue how she behaved.

As they watched her disappear into the kitchen Leah moved her head closer to Bella's.

"Is it me or does she look thinner?" She mused. "She's come out of her shell over the past couple of weeks but I think we need to feed her a cheeseburger."

"Leah stop it!" Bella hissed looking back towards the kitchen door were the blond had disappeared to. "Get out of my shop before you cause my staff to walk out on me."

"You wound me," Leah said holding a hand to her chest in mock hurt. "But as you want me away from you I guess it is good bye for now my love."

Swatting her with a tea towel Bella shooed her friend out of the shop and began to make the tea and coffee pots ready for the gossips that would soon invade her shop. She'd hosted two of Mrs Stanley's book club meetings and she was sure she'd only heard two references to the books they'd been carrying.

.

"Bella dear!" The familiar shrill of Irene Stanley's voice filled the shop. "How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs Stanley, how are you?" She asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm good sweetheart," She smiled showing her pearly white teeth which reminded Bella always thought looked on the sinister side. "Been busy with my beautiful grandkids but that's too be expected now my darling Jessica is giving me another one."

"Congratulations!" She said moving herself quickly back behind the counter to escape the claws of the woman. "I'll have to send them a card. Excuse me whilst I get the cakes from the back."

"I need to learn to get used to the woman eventually if she's going to be here every Friday," she huffed as entered the kitchen.

Tanya nodded in silent agreement it was no secret that all of her employees found Mrs Stanley very trying and found it difficult to serve her. Which meant out of all them Bella found herself working the Friday evening shift as all of her employees seemed to be busy on that particular day.

As the evening grew on and the ladies were all seated around the table, a woman with short curly bronze hair walked into the café. Her emerald eyes looked around at her surroundings curiously as she zeroed in on the bunch of woman sat around the table.

"Esme darling!" Irene Stanley's voice called from where she was sitting. "I'm glad you could join us!"

The woman, Esme smiled a sweet smile as she looked at Irene. Although Bella wasn't sure if it was fake or not she grabbed another cup and plate for the newcomer.

"Thank you for inviting me Irene," She said gracefully. "I'm sorry I'm late but my granddaughter didn't want me to leave her."

Bella cringed as the chorus of grandkids restarted with Irene Stanley being the most vocal about her little darlings. She knew the routine quite well, they'd all talk about little things then someone would direct the conversation to a member that wasn't there and they'd all whisper and create scenarios about how sad that person's life must be.

She could only hope she would never get sucked into that type of group when she became that age. It just seemed so sad that you're too preoccupied with other peoples life's instead of your own. When she thought about truly, she knew it happened in all ages but for some reason the older generation gave the younger ones a run for their money.

Sighing she began to clean down the work stations and coffee machine, she made herself busy as the clock got near to eight o'clock. She knew it was tradition for the meeting to start at five and end at eight. Although she never understood how they could talk for three hours straight.

Lucky for her the majority of the woman had finished with their cups and saucers so she could take them into the back for Tanya to clean whilst she finished sweeping the café.

Once they all began to start putting their coats on she was almost finished sweeping under all the tables she smiled and muttered a few goodnights as each woman passed her.

"Thank you again Bella," Irene smiled giving her good squeeze which she was sure would leave bruises. "See you same time next week!"

"Goodnight Irene," she replied scanning the café to see only Esme Cullen was left in the room.

From what she had overheard Esme had moved to the area with her husband to retire and settle down so their grandchildren would have a large garden to play. It was rumoured that they had three children two boys and a girl who all lived close by in Seattle.

"You don't mind me waiting do you dear?" Esme asked politely. "My son should be picking me up soon, I did tell him eight but I assume he's lost track of time."

"No of course not," Bella smiled. "I've got cleaning down to do anyway so it's no trouble."

"Do you have any of that carrot cake left?" Esme asked after a few moments of silence. "I'd like to purchase some to take home to my granddaughter, she has such a sweet tooth for such a young age."

"Of course!" Bella smiled delighted and moved into the kitchen. "I'll get my co-worker to wrap some up for you."

Once Bella returned with the cake in the container, she took her money and gave Esme her change back. They both stood in comfortable silence for a moment allowing Bella to study the woman in front of her. She guessed that she was in her late forty's early fifty's but could probably pass for late thirty's if she tried. She had an aroma around her that seemed so gentle and natural.

"How long have you had this store Bella?" Esme asked. "You look so young to have started this on your own."

"I opened up three weeks ago," Bella started with a small smile. "I came into some money last year and the place was going really cheaply so I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"That's so fortunate! Well congratulations you've done a beautiful job on the store," Esme beamed. "I love how you've decorated it."

The shrill of a phone came from Esme's bag which made her excuse herself towards the wall that held all of the photos which she studied as she answered her phone.

As Bella finished cleaning the area the ladies had been sat at Tanya came into the room. "The kitchen is clean and all sandwiches are on trays with salad," she smiled and she moved to help Bella place all the chairs back into their original places.

"Thanks Tan I don't know how I'd of coped serving the woman and doing all them sandwiches at the same time," Bella said gratefully.

"No problem, all the outside doors are locked and I turned off all electrics."

Before Bella could reply the slamming of the café door made everyone jump and turn towards the door.

"You!"

The man that stood before them made Bella shiver, he was utterly gorgeous. Emerald eyes blazed with a fire that frightened yet, excited her. His copper coloured hair stood out against his smart appearance making him look like he'd run his hand through it too much.

He stalked towards them his eyes burning with rage. His hand reached out and grabbed Tanya by the wrist and yanked her towards him.

Staring in shock Bella watched as her friend looked panicked and tried to pull away from the enraged man.

"Let go of me!" Tanya cried her eyes filled with fear.

"Edward!" Esme cried looking just as frightened from her place by the door. "Do not do this here!"

"What did I tell you!" He yelled ignoring her and tightening his grip on Tanya's wrist. "If this is another one of your devious tricks then I swear to god I will not be responsible for my actions."

Doing the only thing she could think of Bella dived behind the counter grabbing the gun her father made her keep in the case of an emergency. He never liked the thought of her being alone in the shop unprotected. Lifting the gun from the case she pointed it towards the enraged man.

"Let go of her!" She yelled at him pointing the gun towards him, ever since she was old enough her father had lectured her about guns and their safety. He'd made sure that she and her sister knew how to protect themselves in case of these types of situations.

The man stilled and turned towards her keeping a steely grip on Tanya's wrist his eyes widened at the barrel of the gun aimed at him.

"Stay out of this," he hissed glaring at her. "You have no idea what this woman has done."

"She made sandwiches in the kitchen," She replied keeping her aim steady. "Now let go of my employee or I will not be responsible for the hole that will be in your leg."

"Edward!" Esme cried again trying to get her sons attention. "Just let go of her."

Glancing at all the woman in the store Edward released his grip on Tanya who scrambled behind the counter and into the kitchen, his blazing eyes followed her.

"Now get out of my store," Bella snapped through clenched teeth. "If I catch you anywhere near my store again I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Who do you think you are," He glared mockingly at her. "I bet you don't even know how to shoot that thing."

Raising an eyebrow at him she moved the barrel closer towards him getting a bit of pleasure as he flinched back. "My father is the chief of police, I know where to shoot someone in order to disable them. I suggest you leave my shop before you become my second shot."

"Edward!" Esme yelled her eyes blazing like her sons. "Leave this shop now before I call the police myself or are you forgetting the little girl you've left at home."

Glaring at her once more he turned on his heel and stalked out of the shop his mother throwing an apologetic glance towards Bella as she quickly followed behind him. She didn't know if it was because of humiliation or pride but she quickly locked the door behind them and returned her gun to its case and ran towards the back of the store.

"Oh Tanya," she gasped as she rushed towards the sobbing huddled ball leaning against the large fridge, wrapping her arms around her. "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry Bella," she cried into her hands. "I thought he'd never find me here."

"It's ok," she soothed stroking the blonds hair. "He won't be coming back and if he does I'll make him limp for the rest of his life."

Tanya choked out a laugh at her friend's confession. "I'm so sorry Bella, I never meant for this to happen. I thought he'd never set a foot in Forks."

"Why don't you start by telling me why I had to threaten the man with a gun?" Bella asked. 

**AN: As sad as this sounds I'm impressed that everyone assumed it was Bella… I had a little happy dance that I'd not given it away! There may be a chance I won't be updating next week I have two assignments due in and not much time to finish chapter four. We'll see how things go.**

**Thank you for reading guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The light flickered indicting the late hour of the night, she didn't know how long she'd been sat there but she didn't have the strength to move from the cab of her truck.

She stared blankly at her dashboard exhaling a deep sigh. Her head was throbbing lightly from the impending headache that was on its way. The thought of asking the rest of her staff if they have any crazy ex-boyfriends she may need to know about.

Just so she could keep her gun ready and maybe Leah on standby.

Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway signalling to her he wasn't working the night shift. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as she stared blankly out of the window. The conversation between herself and Tanya was running through her mind.

.

_"I used to work for him," Tanya sniffed whipping her eyes. "I thought I was in love him and that I knew him better than anyone, but the truth was I didn't. The relationship didn't mean the same to him as it did to me."_

_"Wait," Bella interrupted puzzled. "You worked for him and had a relationship with him?"_

_Tanya nodded her head looking ashamed. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I was his daughters nanny and I fell in love with her from the moment he introduced us, she was so precious and innocent and he showed me a side of himself I'd never seen before. He was different around her, he was warm and loving towards her and I hoped he could be the same with me."_

_"I'm guessing it ended badly?" Bella asked before she could stop herself. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be," Tanya muttered glaring at the table. "He accused me of betraying him, with a man I didn't even know. I felt heartbroken that he'd even assume I'd do such a thing to him, but then again he showed me how little I truly meant to him."_

_The silence that filled the kitchen was deafening as Bella attempted to process what Tanya had told her. She knew from the moment she had interviewed Tanya that she'd been hurt badly, she just wondered how much more of the story was still left to be told._

_"I didn't betray him," Tanya whispered wiping the fresh wave of tears. "I'd never do that Bella. All I did was love him and his daughter but someone set me up and he never believed me."_

_Looking at her helplessly Bella did the only thing she could think of she pulled the broken woman into an embrace letting her cry on her shoulder. She silently stroked her hair as her tears soaked her top._

_"I believe you Tan," Bella whispered. "You don't have to worry about anything he isn't going to hurt you."_

_Pulling away sharply Tanya stood up as if she'd been electrocuted. "You can't protect me Bella! No one can."_

_"What do you mean?" Bella asked shocked. "I'll report it to my dad and he'll help you Tan, he's the chief of police."_

_"No, no, no!" Tanya whispered frantically as she began to pace running her hands through her blonde locks. "He's a powerful man, Bella! He could get me killed if he really wanted too. He has too much power and influence! He'd ruin your dad just to prove a point."_

_"Tanya listen to me!" Bella exclaimed trying to break the frantic woman from her ranting. "Men like that are just bullies. He will not do anything to you in this town and if he goes above the law he'll have a lot of people to answer too. Now sit down before you wear a hole in my floor."_

_Staring at her, Tanya reluctantly sat herself back down on the stool, her long fingers ran through her hair. She looked utterly defeated at the situation that had re-entered her life, she'd thought that by leaving Seattle and moving back to Forks to be with her father she'd escape the demons that roamed the city but instead she'd just led them here._

_"Don't you dare think of quitting on me Tan," Bella glared as she watched her friend. "That man probably won't be staying here long and I don't believe that your father should have to suffer because he's too far up his own ass to believe someone who's given them unconditional love. He needs a good kick if you ask me."_

_"Thanks Bella," Tanya smiled weakly._

_Tanya knew that by her leaving, her father would be the one to suffer the most. When she had returned he'd looked so lifeless and now in just the few months she'd been back he'd returned back to his old self. She'd fear that by her leaving again would leave him to truly fall into the depths of loneliness._

_Eleazer Denali was a proud man and he refused to ask for help off anyone even his own daughter. When Tanya had returned to her father she'd instantly noticed he wasn't as healthy as he'd been when she'd left three years ago. He'd lost weight and had become less mobile since he'd retired a year earlier._

_It wasn't until he'd begun to look after her she noticed he'd begun to look healthier again. She knew deep down her father was a man that needed a focus in order to keep himself going and with her returning she'd given him one again._

_He hadn't been the same since her mother had passed away when she was sixteen. He dived into his work looking for a possible distraction to stop himself from feeling the absence of his wife._

_She should of known that with her absence and his retirement from work her father would find it difficult to focus his attentions onto something else._

_"Go home Tan," Bella said, her words having a meaning both girls understood._

.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts Bella shivered as she felt the cold air sweeping into her truck. Climbing out of the truck she looked up at the house she'd spent so many years in.

Since the arrival of his second daughter Charlie had begun to save for the much needed extension his house would need once his daughters reached the age they would no longer want to share a room.

He'd managed to make the small two bedroom house into a nice sized three bedroom house with two bathrooms. They'd added a garage onto the side of the house which would then end up with a sofa and TV in there so the girls had a place to go when they had friends round. Above the garage would be a new bedroom with a bathroom for Charlie. This meant Nessie moved into his old room and they could share their own bathroom whilst he could keep his own privacy. Bella assumed he'd made the decision as soon as Nessie had begun her period and he had not only one but two hormonal teenage daughters.

Opening the front door she was greeted with an all too familiar sight. A sight which was reserved for an occasion which usually concerned her sister and her father falling out.

Glancing through the archway into the kitchen she noticed the whiskey bottle which was on the kitchen counter. Charlie only drank whiskey when he'd had a hard day at work or a fight with one of them.

"Dad?" She asked as she watched his slumped figure in the armchair. "Are you ok?"

She knew something was wrong. The last time she'd seen him like this was with her sister's constant up and down relationship with Jacob Black that had now begun to affect Charlie's relationship with his father Billy Black.

You'd automatically assume it was Charlie who was raising concerns over Jacobs's behaviour towards his daughter but in actual truth it was Nessie's constant mood swings with Jacob that had Billy concerned that Nessie was merely using his son and it wasn't good for his son's health to continue the games that they had begun to play with one another.

She knew that it had hurt her father's pride that his daughter was so out of control his best friend had asked him to keep her away from his son.

"She's pregnant." Charlie muttered twirling the glass in his hand, his dark brown eyes held the anguish he felt. "Am I really that much of a bad father?"

Standing shocked Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her sister was unpredictable but she didn't realise how bad she'd become. Everyone had just assumed it was a faze she'd eventually grow out of but as she'd neared her twenties the behaviour was usually just restricted to her relationship with Jacob.

"Of course not dad!" Bella said angered he'd even think that. "It's not your fault she is how she is dad. You know perfectly well she's acting out because of Renee."

Moving over to where her father was sitting she wrapped her arms around him, knowing that even though he was at times awkward when it came to constant affection she knew he needed her comfort. She'd relied heavily on her father when she had returned a year ago and she knew that she would always let him rely on her no matter what.

Ever since she'd been old enough to understand what had happened between her father and mother Bella had taken to calling Renee by her actual name considering as she'd never properly known her mother since her departure all those years ago.

It wasn't until Nessie turned eighteen that they had first heard from Renee. Now both daughters were of age she didn't have to worry about Charlie denying her access to them both and she had attempted to contact them both through social media.

Bella was almost twenty two when her mother contacted her and had chosen not to respond and had instead blocked her mother so she could no longer attempt to contact her. She was in her final year of university and didn't want the distraction. Whereas Nessie had responded and begun to form a dysfunctional relationship with her mother.

In the beginning Renee had promised her daughter she'd come see her so they could build a relationship Nessie had always wanted. She'd promised Nessie anything she suggested and when it had come to the day Renee was supposed to meet her, she would never show.

Unfortunately for Charlie he was left alone to deal with the situation as Bella was in her final year of university and had barely been in contact with him or Nessie which had begun to worry him. He had been on the verge of asking Leah and Jacob to go and visit her until Nessie had started to act out which had diverted all of his attention towards her and had put Bella into the back of his mind.

Bella knew her father blamed himself for not sending Jacob and Leah earlier but she understood that her mother had horrible timing and had essentially sent her sister into downward spiral which needed all of his attention.

Now at twenty four she'd overcome so much more than she should have at a young age. The past three years of her life felt like they belonged in a soap opera rather than the memories that haunted her at night.

The last year of her life she had spent it fighting to get out of the depression she found herself in and worked to make sure she could accomplish her dream with only a few minor setbacks.

She had no idea what her sister planned to do. But now she had a baby on the way she hoped that she would begin to her life on track instead of wasting the money they'd been given and spend it wisely now she had someone else to think of.

"Is Jacob the father?" Bella asked wondering if he best friend knew.

"I'm not sure," Charlie replied frustration laced in his voice. "She walked in, told me she was pregnant, then went and locked herself in her room."

Bella rubbed her head and let out a deep sigh. She wondered why tonight had to be so stressful. Couldn't he sister of waited until tomorrow to unleash such a bombshell on their father and herself.

"I'll speak to her in the morning," Bella sighed as she sat with her father. "I don't need her attitude right now."

Glancing at his daughter he noticed she was frowning and rubbing her temple. "What's wrong Bells?"

"Stressful night at work," She mumbled back.

"Do you know anything about the Cullens?" She asked sitting up slightly and looking at her father.

"The new family?" Charlie asked puzzled. "Carlisle Cullen was a doctor in Seattle, some sort of chief surgeon. Whilst his wife Esme is one of them stuck up house wives."

"She didn't seem so bad when she came in," Bella wondered. "What about their children?"

"Snobs," Charlie grumbled. "Rosalie McCarty is some bitchy supermodel that's married to a top notch lawyer according to Sue and Edward Cullen is owner of Cullen Enterprises in Seattle and Sue said he was a single father."

"So they're a bunch of snobs basically?" Bella laughed. "Did you catch them speeding?"

Huffing Charlie crossed his arms and grumbled. "Those high class city people think they can do no wrong in a town like this. They were in for a shock when I switched on my lights and pulled them over."

Bella giggled at her father knowing too well he'd of enjoyed it a bit too much when he pulled over an expensive car and gave them an earful about their speed and how children played on the streets.

Shaking her head she got up from the sofa and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Come on old man get your butt to bed. You need to be in top form for tomorrow."

Groaning Charlie hoisted himself out of his chair and stretched. "I'll have you know Sue says I'm still in the prime of my youth."

"Too much information dad!" Bella snorted as they checked all the doors and windows before climbing the stairs and wishing each other a good night before moving into their bedrooms.

Looking round her room Bella glanced at the furniture which had not changed over the years. Her bed remained opposite her window so she could watch the sun come in the morning. Her dresser sat under the window, whilst her desk was next to the door. She glanced at the little white bookshelf that held all her classics that she'd been collecting since her early teenage years.

Stripping off her work uniform she placed it in the basket next to her wardrobe and climbed into bed too exhausted to bother with her nightly routine. She knew when she woke up there would be another day of drama to look forward too.

**A/n: I'm so sorry about the wait! Exams, revision and actual work have tired me out completely! I can't promise when the next chapter will be out but my update schedule should be back to normal after the 8****th**** July because my work will be back to normal! **


End file.
